


Who Will Save You Now

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Их выбрали среди сотен других для прохождения спецподготовки в элитные коммандос.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Лисенку <3
> 
> Легенды не учитываются. Чо хочу, то ворочу.  
> Преканон. В данном случае автор считает, что светлые волосы Рекса - это не результат постоянного окрашивания.

  
_— Поток, это Призрак, прием...  
[статика]  
— Поток, это Призрак, ответьте.  
— ...ый квадрат, в двух кликах от.... Два... ...лых дроидов.  
— Поток, повторите.  
— Задницу, говорю, свою оранжевую быстрей тащи сюда._  
  
  
Коридоры в Типока-сити белые-белые, такие же, какими были они сами, когда выходили отсюда. Потом они быстро растеряли эту пронзительную белизну, измазались в рыжей пыли, дышали ею, умирали, с ног до головы ею покрытые. Но в Типока-сити все остается по-прежнему, словно движущееся скачками время не властно над этим местом. Он бежит по ослепительно белым коридорам, минуя десятки одинаковых дверей.  
  
Опаздывает.  
  
Он останавливается перед очередной дверью и в отражении стеклопластика смотрит на себя. Проводит пальцем по свежей царапине на наплечнике. С недовольством разглядывает мешки под глазами — по всему выходит, что он нормально спал последний раз дня три назад, если не считать беспокойной полудремы в кресле пилота во время гиперпрыжка, — и надевает шлем, скрывая под ним светлые, коротко стриженные волосы. Сделав глубокий вдох и распрямив плечи — он солдат элитной армии, всегда, в любых обстоятельствах, — Шестьдесят Седьмой входит в дверной проем.  
  


\---

  
  
Каждый вдох дается непросто, словно приходится дышать водой. Где-то там, в невидимом за плотной кроной небе светит безжалостное солнце, а здесь, под надежной крышей из тяжелых листьев уходящих ввысь огромных деревьев, царят полумрак, ужасающая духота и влажность, как в огромном парнике. Двигаться вперед тяжело, но он не останавливается — кажется, в последнее время он только и делает, что куда-то бежит. На земле практически ничего не растет — солнечного света катастрофически не хватает, только мягкий пружинящий мох, местами покрытый перегноем. Зато на деревьях всюду, куда ни глянь — огромные, больше метра в диаметре, ярко-оранжевые цветы. По крайней мере, они выглядят как цветы, но он уже знает — это что-то совершенно... другое.  
  
На мху совсем не остается следов — стоит убрать ногу, он тут же принимает обратно свою форму. Разлетевшиеся от потоков гравидвигателей спидеров, опавшие листья уже стремятся вернуться на свое место, а значит, у него остается совсем мало времени. В броне безумно душно, зарядов хватит разве что на одну перестрелку, он не помнит, где потерял свой шлем, но Двадцать Четвертый упорно бежит вперед.  
  


\---

  
  
— КТ-7567, — рапортует он, вытянувшись по стойке смирно и уставившись в точку двумя сантиметрами выше и правее уха коммандера. Альфа прерывает свою речь и недовольно смотрит на него:  
  
— Неужели во всей армии больше не нашлось никого, кто был бы способен не заблудиться в прямом коридоре?  
  
Кто-то не удерживается от смешка, и это отвлекает внимание Альфы от него. Бросив еще один испепеляющий взгляд на Шестьдесят Седьмого, он отходит, продолжая прерванную речь:  
  
— ...выбрали сто лучших, но к концу обучения, я докажу вам, что девяносто девять из вас недостойны и дерьмо за гундарками убирать.  
  
Обучения? Их выдернули прямо посреди боя, чтобы отправить снова в учебку?  
  
Он честно пытается ухватить смысл, но почему-то это безумно сложно — то ли потому, что коммандер слишком налегает на цветистые выражения, описывающие их незавидную участь, то просто потому, что он устал.  
  
— ...разделят на пары, — «Зачем?» — Выполняете задание — значит, выполняете его вдвоем. Проваливаете — значит, срезаетесь оба. Ошибается один — виноваты двое. Едите вместе. Живете вместе. Даже по нужде ходите вместе, это ясно?  
  
— Спать тоже вместе? — услышал он тихий смешок своего соседа вслед за грохнувшим по залу «Да сэр!» и не удержался от улыбки.  
  
— Снять шлемы, — уже другим, каким-то совсем будничным тоном командует Альфа и начинает зачитывать пары номеров.  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой нехотя снимает шлем и использует момент, чтобы разглядеть соседей — одно лицо, один голос, одно тело на всех. И одна судьба. Из седьмой серии — никого. Не то, чтобы он сильно надеялся, конечно.  
  
— КТ-7567, КТ-2224, — слышит он, и безнадежно вновь вглядывается в ряды совершенно одинаковых клонов.  
  
— Далеко смотришь, — опять усмехается сосед.  
  
— Спать с тобой не буду, — не поворачивая головы, говорит Шестьдесят Седьмой, улыбаясь.  
  
— Договорились.  
  


***

  
  
_— Коммандер, разрешите пригласить вас на романтический ужин.  
— Парни, вы ведь в курсе, что это открытый канал?  
— Что там, Рекс?  
— 37.45 запад, третий сектор. Тушенка в жестянках.  
— Ситхи бы драли вас и ваши шифровки.  
— Маршал-Коммандер, разрешите обратиться! Коммандер Блай высказывает неподобающие солдату сомнения в выбранных методах шифрования!  
— Отшлепай его. Если догонишь._  
  
  
— Клон-солдат Армии Республики, личный номер 7567, — тупо, как заведенный, повторяет он раз за разом. Это — безопасная информация. Это они знают и сами.  
  
— Сколько вас? Где ваша база?  
  
Допрашивающий дроид настырно маячит перед глазами — хочется смахнуть, как надоедливую мошкару. Если бы он не был прикован к стулу...  
  
— Нас было двое. Наш корабль потерпел крушение, и мы заблудились. Мой напарник погиб.  
  
Он практически не врет. Они действительно заблудились. И ему нечего больше сказать. Но дроида это, кажется, не устраивает. Он неторопливо, как-то даже меланхолично касается обнаженной груди Шестьдесят Седьмого, посылая все новые и новые электроразряды.  
  
Время тянется медленно-медленно и вместе с тем — слишком быстро. Они не успевают к контрольной точке. Он все повторяет и повторяет «личный-номер-7567-корабль-разбился-потерялся-погиб» и считает оставшиеся им часы.  
  


\---

  
  
— Почему двое? Помнится, тренера все утверждали, что наиболее эффективна в бою ячейка из пяти человек, — он подтаскивает разбитые остатки тренировочного дроида к репрограмматору и закидывает внутрь.  
  
— Разведка, — только и отвечает его новый напарник.  
  
Правило «косячит один — отдуваются оба» вступает в силу незамедлительно — об этом ему со злобным удовлетворением сообщает Альфа, после того, как все остальные получают команду «вольно». Над своим опозданием ему предлагается подумать, приводя в порядок площадки флэш-тренировок. О чем должен думать Двадцать Четвертый, попавший в уборщики за компанию с ним, Альфа не говорит. Шестьдесят Седьмой искренне надеется, что тот не прокручивает в голове сцены особо жестоких убийств.  
  
Он извиняется. Не раз и не два. Двадцать Четвертый только улыбается и отмахивается. Говорит, что приказ есть приказ. Шестьдесят Седьмой на мгновение ловит себя на мысли, что его улыбка какая-то... особенная.  
  
— Разведка? — хмурится он. Мысли ворочаются в голове тяжело, словно в болоте и ему приходится прилагать немало усилий, чтобы держаться прямо и продолжать выполнять работу.  
  
— Элитный разведывательный коммандо. Программа обучения, направленная на подготовку элитных клонов, способных выполнять нестандартные тактические и стратегические задачи, вести разведку в сложных условиях, принимать на себя командование батальонами и прочая, прочая, прочая, всего около двадцати пунктов, согласно базовому курсу.  
  
— Чего? — только и удается сказать ему.  
  
— Тебе что, ничего не рассказали?  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой мотает головой:  
  
— Выдернули прямо посреди операции, сказали немедленно явиться на Камино, поступить под командование Альфы-17...  
  
Двадцать Четвертый кружит по площадке, будто в поисках чего-то. В итоге останавливается у «Цитадели» — прямо под спящими сейчас пушками, стрелой уходящими вверх до самой высокой точки башни. Там наверху — маленький маячок, «билет на выход», как шутят кадеты, — захват которого гарантирует группе прохождение экзамена на пригодность и перевод в солдаты.  
  
— Первые тренировки начнутся через пять часов, — говорит он.  
  
— И?  
  
Двадцать Четвертый хлопает ладонью по высокому и широкому порогу «Цитадели»:  
  
— Спи. Если останешься в том состоянии, в котором ты сейчас, еще и на завтра, то таскать нам этот хлам в мусорку всю неделю. И стимуляторов никаких не напасешься.  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой хочет возразить — у них еще куча работы, на самом деле, — но, встретив взгляд напарника, прерывает себя на полуслове и только кивает.  
  
За время обучения они попадают в работники к Девяносто Девятому тридцать два раза, из них тридцать один по вине Шестьдесят Седьмого. Потом, много позже, он вспоминает, как легко улыбается Двадцать Четвертый каждый раз, когда он начинает извиняться за это. И то, что улыбается он только тогда, когда рядом никого нет.  
  


***

  
  
_— Поток, Это Призрак, получен приказ об отступлении, освобождайте позицию.  
— Призрак, это Поток, идите нахрен пожалуйста, не до вас сейчас.  
— Синие опять отказываются выполнять приказы, да еще и командующий состав оскорбляют.  
— Мы вежливо. А вам можем еще и направление показать.  
— Это было бы обидно, если бы ваш капитан умел различать восток и запад.  
— Ауч._  
  
  
Их выкидывают на незнакомой им планете. Выкидывают в самом прямом смысле этого слова, разве что не сопроводив напутствующим пинком. Они падают в стремительную реку, и какое-то время уходит на то, чтобы выбраться на берег. У них на двоих два пистолета — без дополнительного боезапаса, сухпайки на несколько дней, навигатор, два виброножа, пара термодетонаторов, и четкий приказ — быть в контрольной точке не позже, чем через три ротации планеты. Добраться своим ходом.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый невольно задумывается о том, какие еще могут варианты кроме «своего хода» — они находятся посреди буйного зеленого нигде и, судя по навигатору, контрольная точка где-то на севере, перпендикулярно реке, в которой они уже успели искупаться — даже плот не используешь.  
  
— Слушай, — поворачивается к нему Шестьдесят Седьмой, — тебе не кажется, что эти деревья какие-то... странные?  
  
Он смотрит на огромные стволы и пожимает плечами:  
  
— В каком смысле «странные»?  
  
— Я смотрел на них десять минут назад и готов поклясться, что они стояли по-другому.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый качает головой:  
  
— Что-то сомневаюсь. Надень шлем и по возможности не снимай. Мало ли, что тут в воздухе.  
  
На следующее утро они уже вдвоем задумчиво разглядывают совершенно изменившийся за ночь ландшафт.  
  


\---

  
  
— Они это специально сделали, — зевая, говорит Шестьдесят Седьмой.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
Вдвоем в одной спальной капсуле тесно, зато, в отличие от открытых казарм, они со звукоизоляцией, и их можно запирать изнутри — это Шестьдесят Седьмой выяснил еще во времена кадетства. Прилепив к потолку датапад с очередной задачей по тактике и голопроектор, они уже полночи пытаются придумать решение, которое удовлетворило бы их обоих.  
  
— Ну, распределение по парам. Я тут порылся по личным делам, практически всех так раскидали — один с безупречным списком выполненных операций, точным следованием приказам и другой... ну, как я.  
  
— Не выполняешь приказы?  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой пожимает плечами:  
  
— Выполняю. Только не всегда так, как этого ждут.  
  
— Вот тебе и ответ. Проверяют, насколько лояльность сочетается с независимостью. Только... «порылся по делам?»  
  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
  
— Я не хочу этого знать, — Двадцать Четвертый согласно усмехается и вновь смотрит на изображение над головой.  
  
— А это нам зачем вообще?  
  
— Развивает комбинационное мышление.  
  
Пауза.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый вздыхает:  
  
— Способность охватывать картину боя целиком и просчитывать свои движения и движения противника на несколько ходов вперед. Позволяет... — он отвлекается от созерцания карты и смотрит на уснувшего прямо у него на плече Шестьдесят Седьмого.  
  
Задача так и остается не решенной.  
  


***

  
  
_— Призрак, это Поток, у нас тут нештатная ситуация.  
— Поясните слово «нештатная».  
— Поясняю! Если 327й еще раз вмешается в нашу операцию без разрешения от командования, клянусь Силой, я всему батальону трусы на флагшток натяну! Генерал Секура оценит!  
— Это. Все еще. Открытый. Канал._  
  
  
— Что это нахрен такое вообще было?! — Шестьдесят Седьмой тяжело дышит и пытается содрать с брони остатки липкой слизи. Получается плохо.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый с философским интересом рассматривает червя-переростка. Обходит кругом, пытаясь оценить размеры, но неудачно — он наполовину торчит из земли. И все еще слегка вздрагивает, как будто всаженных в него нескольких зарядов бластера недостаточно, чтобы навечно упокоить это чудо природы.  
  
Он опускает на глаза визор, пытается просканировать и в недоумении хмурится — сканер показывает, что создание больше растительного происхождения, нежели животного.  
  
— Местные обитатели, видимо, — пожимает плечами он, поднимая визор.  
  
— Он же меня чуть не сожрал!  
  
Двадцать Четвертый снова пожимает плечами:  
  
— И сомневаюсь, что он такой тут один. Надо идти дальше.  
  
Но Шестьдесят Седьмой не двигается с места:  
  
— Я не понимаю. Нас учили сражаться с жестянками. Это наш долг. Наша миссия. Где-то там идет война с сепами, а мы застряли здесь и бегаем от какого-то кошмарного сна ксеноботаника, вместо того, чтобы делать то, для чего нас создали. Я не знаю, как сражаться с этим, — он тыкает пальцем в труп и тот резко пульсирует в ответ, — зачем нам это?!  
  
Отдернув руку, он вытирает ладонь о грудную пластину и отворачивается, словно устыдившись своей вспышки.  
  
— Выживание, — Двадцать Четвертый подходит к нему и кладет руку на плечо. — Когда в следующий раз на тебя нападет гигантский червь, будешь точно знать, что делать.  
  
— Не думаю, что такое еще когда-нибудь произойдет, — адреналин все еще дает о себе знать, но чужая рука на плече успокаивает.  
  
— Не загадывай, — он ободряюще улыбается, хоть под шлемом и не видно, и мягко подталкивает Шестьдесят Седьмого в нужном направлении. — Пошли, у нас мало времени.  
  
Прежде чем скрыться за стволами деревьев, Двадцать Четвертый оборачивается, чтобы кинуть прощальный взгляд на труп. Вместо склизкой туши он видит только зияющее отверстие в земле.  
  


\---

  
  
— Краска?  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой смеется и качает головой.  
  
— Ошибка в формуле. Седьмая серия вся такая.  
  
— Я не встречал больше таких.  
  
— И не встретишь. Шестьдесят процентов брака, оставшиеся практически все погибли на Джеонозисе.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый пристально смотрит на него.  
  
— Брака?  
  
— В основном, физически непригодный материал, — он говорит «материал» так, словно в этом ничего особенного, но Двадцать Четвертый видит, как сжимается его челюсть. — Плюс какие-то проблемы с подчинением. Импульсивность, быстрая раздражаемость, низкий порог стрессоустойчивости... Большинство так и не смогло пройти «Цитадель» ни разу.  
  
— Но ведь кто-то же остался?  
  
Он пожимает плечами:  
  
— После Джеонозиса не встречал.  
  
Под взглядом Двадцать Четвертого он начинает чувствовать себя неуютно и снова смеется, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
  
— Зато я красавчик. А вот тебя через три месяца я даже не узнаю.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый откидывается на стуле и улыбается:  
  
— Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать.  
  


***

  
  
_— Поток, это Призрак. Еще раз пропадете с радаров, вы будете сняты с командования операцией. Поток, вы слышите меня?  
— Призрак, это Поток. Оторвите уже задницу от земли и нейтрализуйте вышки. Ну глушат же!  
— Этим занимается 108й.  
— С Волками жить — по-волчьи выть. Вот на них и жалуйтесь._  
  
  
Тяжелее всего ночью: идти невозможно, не спасают даже приборы ночного видения — в них кажется, что попал в галлюциногенный сон — перед глазами все плывет кругами и мельтешит. Спать тоже получается плохо. Кажется, что деревья, мох под ногами, земля — все дышит, и стоит закрыть глаза, начинает их кружить на какой-то неведомой карусели. Они дремлют по очереди, прижавшись спинами друг к другу, просыпаясь от каждого шороха. Возможно, в воздухе действительно есть что-то, что влияет на восприятие, потому что к исходу третьего дня они понимают, что заблудились. Навигатор бодро утверждает, что они находятся на контрольной точке, но вокруг по-прежнему мрачное душное грязно-зеленое ничего, приправленное ярко-оранжевыми точками цветов.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый снимает и в раздражении отбрасывает шлем, вытирая со лба испарину.  
  
— Может сбой в электронике? — без особой надежды спрашивает Шестьдесят Седьмой.  
  
Даже если это и так, им это ничем не поможет.  
  
Через тридцать секунд он понимает, что что-то не так и взмахом руки останавливает собирающегося вновь заговорить напарника. Прижимает палец к губам. Шестьдесят Седьмой без лишних слов выхватывает пистолет и плавно двигается к Двадцать Четвертому, закрывая его со спины.  
  
— Лес молчит, — одними губами произносит Двадцать Четвертый.  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой кивает — вокруг, вместо уже привычного за три дня шума и мягкой пульсации, стоит гнетущая тишина, словно кто-то нажал кнопку на голопроекторе, заморозив изображение.  
  
Поэтому легкий шум спидеров они слышат издалека.  
  
— Дроиды, — негромко констатирует Двадцать Четвертый, и они бросаются в разные стороны под защиту деревьев, немедленно открывая огонь по противнику. Двадцать Четвертый сомневается, что это часть тренировки — по-видимому, в скитаниях их занесло куда-то совсем не туда.  
  
Их слишком много, и они наступают с разных сторон, не давая возможности выбрать хорошее укрытие. Двадцать Четвертый, перебегая от одного дерева к другому, спотыкается о корень — он может поклясться, что секунду назад его там не было! — и неудачно падает на спину, ударяясь затылком о камень. В наступившем помутнении он отчаянно пытается поймать за край уходящее сознание, но чувствует, что его словно обволакивает каким-то коконом, не давая двигаться, закрывая и без того тусклый свет, утаскивая куда-то под землю. Последнее, что он слышит, прежде чем окончательно провалиться во тьму, — крик Шестьдесят Седьмого.  
  


\---

  
  
Они целуются в первый раз чуть ли не ненароком — услышав громогласные проклятия, которые могли принадлежать только Альфе, Шестьдесят Седьмой, ни слова не говоря, утаскивает напарника из коридора в какую-то подсобку, молниеносно закрывает дверь и прижимает палец к губам Двадцать Четвертого. Тот хочет возразить — негоже прятаться от начальства, но, словно завороженный, смотрит в ореховые глаза и не может ничего сказать. Шестьдесят Седьмой медленно убирает руку и почти невесомо касается своими губами чужих.  
  
— В случае чего, вали все на меня, — смеется он потом, — здесь, на Камино, по мне давно скучает отдельная камера.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый не разделяет его веселья. Он пропускает сквозь пальцы короткие светлые волосы и качает головой:  
  
— Срезаются в любом случае оба.  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмого, кажется, совершенно не волнует то, что их могут раскрыть. Он любит так же, как и воюет — без тормозов и ограничений, напролом летит к своей цели. Двадцать Четвертый не пытается справиться с этим вихрем — просто позволяет унести себя вместе с ним.  
  
  


***

  
_  
— Призрак, это Поток. Массовое наступление на левом фланге. Мы выдвигаемся туда.  
— Приказа не было!  
— Коди, ты знаешь, на чем эти приказы вертел. Им нужна наша помощь. Или мы не досчитаемся толпы народа. Я уже устал номера записывать.  
— ...  
— Коди!  
— ...Иди.  
— Если что, вали на меня.  
— Иди уже. Это мой приказ._  
  
Он приходит в себя не сразу, а когда приходит — понимает, что остался один. Он не там, где произошла перестрелка, это совершенно точно — ни одной части от деактивированных Б1, а они успели перестрелять немало. Не сразу он замечает след от спидеров — две ровных волны разлетевшегося лесного мусора и листьев, а когда замечает, ему начинает казаться, что лес словно расступается, указывая ему прямую дорогу. Он уже не задается вопросом, почему так происходит, просто бежит, надеясь, что он не опоздал.  
  
Прежде чем окончательно темнеет он добирается до базы — единственного встреченного им за три дня сооружения не растительного происхождения. Получасовое изучение не обнадеживает — дроидов не меньше полусотни, несколько тяжелых, несколько роллеров, и ситхи их знают, что там под землей. Уже практически отчаявшись, он внезапно замечает на площадке перед стоянкой спидеров бочки с барадиумом — их не перепутаешь ни с чем.  
  
Термодетонаторы приходятся как нельзя кстати.  
  


\---

  
  
Взрыв где-то там, над головой возвращает его в реальность. Воспользовавшись тем, что дроид отвлекается на происходящее наверху, он резко откидывается назад, тяжестью собственного тела и инерцией отрывая плохо прикрученный стул от пола, и падает на стоящего позади допрашивающего. Печально пискнув, дроид затихает.  
  
К тому времени, как Двадцать Четвертый, методично прочесывающий каждое помещение, все-таки добирается до него, он успевает избавиться от наручников с помощью лазерного ножа из комплекта все того же дроида и вернуть себе хотя бы часть своей амуниции.  
  
— Живой, — одними губами улыбается Двадцать Четвертый.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто вылез из могилы, — усмехается ему в ответ Шестьдесят Седьмой и, не удержавшись, проводит пальцем по его щеке, стирая пятно грязи.  
  
Тот кивает:  
  
— Практически.  
  


\---

  
  
До полуночи остается четыре часа. С заданием они не справились.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый на бегу тормозит у одного из чудом уцелевших спидеров и задумчиво смотрит на приборную панель.  
  
— Мы могли бы успеть добраться на нем... Если бы знали куда ехать, — Шестьдесят Седьмой останавливается рядом с ним.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый качает головой:  
  
— Помнишь приказ? «Добраться своим ходом». Но вот что я подумал...  
  
— Что?  
  
Он трет пальцами глаза, пытаясь оформить сумбурные мысли в слова:  
  
— Помнишь, ты забрался на дерево за каким-то там показавшимся тебе съедобным плодом, и оно едва не сбросило тебя на землю?  
  
— Ты сказал, что мне привиделось.  
  
— Да, но... Чем больше я смотрю, тем больше мне кажется, что это... не лес, понимаешь?  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой задумчиво глядит на товарища:  
  
— Не понимаю.  
  
— Это один организм. Земля, воздух, деревья, цветы, даже эти черви — все это одно существо. Ну кроме, очевидно, этого, — он пинает голову дроида. — По всей видимости, сепам удалось найти как-то общий язык с ним. Или, может быть, он их просто не замечает, так как у них нет никаких эмоций, и он не может на них повлиять.  
  
— Я начинаю сомневаться в твоем психическом здоровье, дружище.  
  
Двадцать Четвертый отмахивается и продолжает:  
  
— Я не понимаю, как это работает, я не ксенолог и не эксперт. Но он... чувствует наши эмоции. Угрозу. Страх. Отчаяние. Боль. И реагирует соответственно. Поэтому шалит электроника. Поэтому мы заблудились. Но когда я остался один, все чего я хотел, — он делает паузу и смотрит на напарника, — это найти тебя.  
  
На минуту повисает тишина.  
  
— Мы сможем добраться до точки, если сумеем убедить его, что не представляем угрозы и просто хотим убраться отсюда.  
  
— Да. Возможно. Наверное. Я не знаю, но другого ответа у меня нет.  
  
Двадцать четвертый активирует панель спидера и вводит нужные координаты в навигатор, — свой они потеряли в стычке.  
  
— Но мы в любом случае не успеем. При самом удачном раскладе мы доберемся к утру.  
  
— Мы можем взять спидер и бросить его, не доезжая до точки.  
  
— Это все равно нарушение приказа.  
  
Шестьдесят Седьмой злится:  
  
— И в чем смысл, скажи мне? Мы не доходим — срезаемся, доезжаем на спидере — все равно срезаемся, но по крайней мере выбираемся из этого дерьма. Мы в любом случае срезаемся, какая, к ситхам, разница, как именно?!  
  
Они спорят еще и еще, но в итоге Двадцать Четвертый сдается — делай, как знаешь.  
  
Они добираются до контрольной точки за два часа до крайнего срока.  
  


***

  
  
_КТ-7567, В.А.Р. Кодовое имя «Рекс».  
Общие показатели: 99%  
Эффективность в полевых операциях — до 100%  
Эффективность в командовании — до 95%  
Рекомендуется к назначению в ЭРК.  
Не рекомендуется к назначению звания выше капитана.  
Общий балл за прохождение Биом-испытаний: 9.8  
Общий балл обучения: 8.5.  
  
КТ-2224, В.А.Р. Кодовое имя «Коди».  
Общие показатели: 99%  
Эффективность в полевых операциях — до 97%  
Эффективность в командовании — до 100%  
Не рекомендуется к назначению в ЭРК.  
Рекомендуется дополнительная программа обучения для командующего состава.  
Общий балл за прохождение Биом-испытаний: 9.3  
Общий балл обучения: 9.3._   
  


***

  
  
— Сеповская база не была сеповской, верно? — не спрашивает, а скорей утверждает Рекс. Он смотрит сквозь огромное окно вниз, в зал, полный маленьких кадетов, усердно проходящих компьютерные тесты.  
  
Альфа хмыкает:  
  
— Верно. Глупо было бы устраивать финальные испытания без включения возможности реальной угрозы и проверки ваших действий в нестандартных ситуациях.  
  
— Огромное склизкое отвратительное нечто, пытающееся меня сожрать, казалось довольно нестандартной ситуацией.  
  
Альфа смеется уже в голос:  
  
— А мне он всегда казался забавным.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
Рекс отходит от окна и садится на край стола. В новой броне еще неуютно — кама больше мешается, чем чему-то служит, и каждый раз, поворачивая голову, он с удивлением словно в первый раз замечает косой наплечник.  
  
— Вы же говорили, что срезаются оба. Почему меня сделали ЭРКом, если мы не выполнили приказ? И вы это прекрасно видели, если следили за базой. Где КТ-2224, и почему мне не дали увидеться с ним после возвращения?  
  
Рекс не помнит, чтобы Альфа хоть раз разговаривал так тихо и с практически отеческим наставлением.  
  
— Потому что, малыш, не всегда приходится действовать по правилам. И не всегда выполнение задания означает выполнение приказа. И как ЭРК ты прекрасно должен это понимать. А КТ-2224... у него другая задача. Я думаю, вы встретитесь довольно скоро.  
  


***

  
  
Рекс озабоченно проводит пальцем по шлему, проверяя, высохла ли краска. Заметив его движение, Альфа разражается громогласным смехом, заполняющим весь лифт:  
  
— На заднице себе нарисуй, там точно не сотрется.  
  
Рекс тяжело вздыхает. Три месяца войны под командованием Альфы в 501м выжали из него все остатки толерантности. За эти три месяца он еще ни разу не видел своего нового генерала, зато успел стать капитаном, наслушаться тонну пошлых шуток от Альфы по этому поводу, но вместе с тем — получить от него же в качестве награды за доблесть глаза джайга на шлем.  
  
Он смотрит на свое отражение в двери лифта. Броня больше не белая, царапины можно даже не пытаться скрывать, да и синие полосы добавляют хаоса его облику. Он больше не стрижется, а бреется практически налысо — начинать каждое утро под однотипные, но упорные шутки про еженедельное обесцвечивание надоедает довольно быстро. Благо с получением капитанских нашивок поток унылого юмора идет на спад.  
  
Сегодня он должен наконец увидеть лично того, кому фактически служит уже несколько месяцев. Сделав глубокий вдох и распрямив плечи, капитан Рекс надевает шлем выходит из лифта.  
  
  
В помещении людно — много клонов, несколько людей в робах — джедаи, — пара адмиралов и техперсонал.  
  
Двоих джедаев он узнает сразу — видел их не раз, отдающих приказы Альфе по голокоммуникатору. Кеноби и Скайуокер. В 501м о генералах рассказывали с воодушевлением, но Рекс предпочитал опираться на собственное мнение.  
  
Они оживленно о чем-то спорят, однако заметив Альфу в сопровождении Рекса, Скайуокер нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой, прерывая своего учителя.  
  
— Это тот самый? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Так точно, — отвечает Альфа, — будет хорошей заменой.  
  
Рекс испытывает острое чувство дежавю — он опять не понимает, что происходит. Но вместо того, чтобы вслушиваться, он невольно зацепляется взглядом за клона, стоящего позади Кеноби. Три расходящихся оранжевых луча на груди невольно напоминают ему о полузабытых цветах на живой планете Биом.  
  
— Поздравляю, капитан, — он отмирает в тот самый момент, когда Скайуокер протягивает ему руку и секунду смотрит на нее с удивлением:  
  
— Сэр, простите?  
  
— Теперь вы командующий 501м батальоном.  
  
Рекс переводит взгляд с Альфы на Скайуокера и обратно, но руку все-таки жмет.  
  
— Да, сэр. Так точно, сэр! — он вытягивается по стойке смирно.  
  
Рекс готов спорить на все что угодно, что за его плечом Альфа беззвучно ржет в шлем.  
  
Скайуокер кивает на второго джедая, представляя его Рексу:  
  
— Это мастер Кеноби, мой учитель. Большинство операций мы будем проводить вместе с ним и его батальоном.  
  
Клон, стоящий за спиной Кеноби, делает шаг вперед и снимает шлем.  
  
— А это командующий 212м батальоном, коммандер Коди. Но вы, кажется, должны быть знакомы, если я правильно помню списки Альфы.  
  
По виску змеится причудливый шрам, в глазах — отстраненный холодок и Рекс уже готов ляпнуть, что впервые в жизни его видит, но тут он легко, почти незаметно, и так предательски знакомо, улыбается.  
  
Рекс снимает шлем и улыбается в ответ, протягивая руку:  
  
— Капитан Рекс.  
  
— Коммандер Коди. Добро пожаловать в команду.  
  
Рукопожатие длится дольше, чем нужно, но Рексу и Коди наплевать.  
  


***

  
  
_— Поток, это Призрак, прием.  
— Поток, это Призрак, ответьте.  
[статика]  
— Поток, это Призрак... Рекс, где ты?!  
[статика]_   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пятьдесят Второй](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334174) by [Lisenok_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis)




End file.
